


Day 3: Fear/Courage

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Love Confessions, Stargazing, Sunburn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nervous hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: It took Hunk a while to work up the courage to tell Keith he loved him.





	Day 3: Fear/Courage

Hunk stared at Keith’s door with a hesitance he had never before felt in his life. Ever since Keith had started staying with Hunk on Earth, the room that had once been the guest room as slowly morphed into Keith’s room. It now had bedding that was Keith’s on the bed, with his belongings cluttering the shelves in a messy but endearing way. 

Hunk had loved Keith for years, in multiple different ways. At first, Keith had simply been physically attractive to Hunk, an appealing, mysterious boy who sat at the back of the classroom and only ever talked to argue with Iverson. He had never gotten the chance to actually get to know Keith, since he had just went with Lance’s proclamation that Keith was a bad person just because he had been a better pilot at the time. 

Once they were paladins, it had taken Hunk a long while to get to know Keith. It had simply been because Keith closed himself off to most people, barring Shiro. When Hunk finally had gotten to know Keith besides the mysterious attractive boy from the garrison, he had discovered that the red paladin was actually quite kind and helpful when he could be. In his own way, Keith encouraged Hunk to grow and advance at his own pace. 

It had only made Hunk fall harder for him.

And now, he planned to tell Keith the feelings he had harbored for all those years. 

Hunk rapped quickly on the door, letting his hand drop his side. As he did, he started to regret knocking. What if Keith didn’t have the same feelings? What if things got awkward between them after that? Hunk wouldn’t dare kick Keith out just because he didn’t return Hunk’s feelings, but he also couldn’t imagine living with him after getting rejected. 

“-Nk? Is everything okay?” Hunk was knocked out his worried thoughts by Keith’s voice. When he looked, he could see Keith standing at the door, looking like he had been calling to Hunk for a while before he had heard. 

“Oh, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.” Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Keith nodded in understanding and looked up at Hunk.

“So, did you need something?” Keith asked. Hunk stood, silent for a moment as he realized that it was likely a bad idea to tell Keith how he felt.

“N-no, I just wanted to, uh, say hi! So, hi!” Hunk said, darting into his room before Keith had a chance to respond.

-

The next time Hunk had worked up the temporary courage to tell Keith how he felt, the paladins had gathered on a beach.

Most of the paladins were playing in the water near the shore, but Hunk and Keith had found shade on the sand since Keith had gotten a sunburn on his back.

“You know, you could have just asked one of us to help you put sunscreen on your back.” Hunk said, spreading some of the cheap sunburn relief cream he had bought at a nearby store onto Keith’s back.

“Well, I know that, but…” Keith trailed off, his cheeks turning a light pink.

“But you were feeling too shy to ask?” Hunk suggested, causing Keith to nod because yes, that was exactly what he had been trying to explain. 

“You know, none of us would’ve been like, weirded out or anything. I mean, you saw Lance helping Shiro, right?” Hunk said. 

“Yeah, I did, it’s just still weird for me.” Keith said. Hunk nodded in understanding as paused his hands on Keith’s back.

“I get that, dude.” Hunk said softly, marveling at how soft Keith’s skin was.

“Is everything okay?” Keith asked, having noticed that Hunk had stopped the soft massage on his back.

“Y-yeah, I was just thinking.” Hunk answered.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Keith asked. Hunk smiled and laughed softly, sitting back and helping Keith sit up.

“Why am I not surprised you use phrases like that? But, I was uh, just thinking about stuff.” Hunk said. Keith nodded and leaned against him, sipping at the soda he had bought. Hunk wrapped his arms around him, trying to psych himself up to say what he wanted to. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Hunk heard Lance come over to talk to them.

Another chance lost.

-

Hunk looked over at Keith fondly as the boy pointed out stars in the night sky.

The two were laying on the soft grass of the backyard, the only light around them being the softly glittering stars above them. Keith looked so happy as he stared up at the sky, carefree for the first time in a long time.

“I love you, you know that?” Hunk whispered, deciding to act while he had the chance. It wasn’t often that Keith was so relaxed, so Hunk supposed it would be easier to just say it now.

“Well, of course. We’re friends, right?” Keith asked, looking over in confusion. Hunk nodded and sat up.

“Well, of course we are. But, I love you as, well, as more than a friend.” Hunk said, his voice becoming softer as his cheeks reddened. “But, of course, you don’t have to feel the same way. I mean, I don’t even know if you like guys! I just… wanted to put it out there.” Hunk said. Keith was silent for several moments before reaching over and hugging Hunk.

“I love you too, Hunk.” Keith whispered. Hunk looked over and grinned, turning so that he was facing Keith.

“Wait, really?” he asked. Keith nodded rapidly and pulled away.

“Yeah, really.” Keith said. Hunk laughed enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around Keith tightly. The two flopped back onto the grass, laughing fondly as they rolled to look up at the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
